joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat is a very secretive Bat and part time owner of Club Rouge, a club,bar and casino in the Night Babylon. A treasure hunter with an eye for gems. Though bats are usually very mysterious, Rouge has no problem expressing her strong drive to get what she wants. She's foxy and clever, and even the infamous Dr. Eggman has been fooled by her on occasion. Rouge is the captain of Team Dark. Sneaking into one of Eggman's bases in hopes of finding secret treasure, she is surprised to see an unconscious Shadow in a stasis pod. As she proceeded to unlock the stasis pod, she accidentally activated E-123 Omega and the robot attacked the entire base attempting to destroy all of Eggman's robots/androids, including Shadow, who Omega assumed is a robot android. Rouge stopped Shadow and E-123 Omega from fighting and suggested that they work together as a team to find Eggman (also learning that Shadow had developed amnesia). As the trio arrived at a city, Rouge spotted Team Chaotix whom she accused of trying to take Eggman's treasure themselves before their battle against them. Her only objective is to find Eggman's "treasure", which turned out to be a huge room with thousands of capsules containing Shadow's clones. Upon this discovery, she attempted to inform Omega that the Shadow accompanying them was likely to be an android made in the original's likeness, but decided against it, although Omega deduced enough about what she was about to say and informed her that the original Shadow had to exist if the Shadow Androids are present. A few years later, she worked with Knuckles the Echidna, her rival, to find the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. To do so, she stole Eggman's emerald detector to find them. She and Knuckles found themselves having to battle with other rivals and Eggman Nega (unknown to the duo, he is disguised as Eggman) in order to find the Chaos Emeralds while Knuckles was unable to find the Master Emerald. Rouge found six emeralds which opened a portal to another dimension. Rouge was dragged into the portal by Knuckles, leading to her finding herself separated from Knuckles in another dimension. When she found Knuckles, she saw that his mind was being controlled by the Ifrit, a big fire monster that could destroy the world. Rouge managed to defeat the Ifrit and saved Knuckles, she then found the emerald detector destroyed and saw the Master Emerald inside it. The two returned to their own dimension. Knuckles took the Master Emerald but was then distracted when Rouge calls him dashing, giving her enough time to take the Emerald from his grasp and run from the scene. In 2008, Rouge joined Sonic's group and is assigned by the GUN Commander as a "contact" of the organization. When the group reaches the Kron Colony it is revealed that Rouge was sent by GUN to gather some Nocturnus technology. The player can choose to help her by obtaining various amounts of Nocturnus Tech. . Personality Rouge is an enigma whose voluptuous and daring attitude turns any man's head. Her policy though is that duty comes first, but she has a big interest in jewels. Her figure, speech and behavior masks her true identity. She is very secretive about everything and very little has actually ever been disclosed about her. She would often switch sides with either the good or bad to confuse them. Powers and Abilities * Hand to Hand Combatant: As a Fighter, Rouge is swift and powerful, she has proved herself to be a force to be reckoned with in terms of physical abilities, having defeated several powerful foes on her own. Rouge is also very proficient in martial arts, enough to go up against Knuckles the Echidna hand-to-hand, and Amy Rose with her Piko Piko Hammer. * Superhuman Strength: Rouge has significant amount of raw strength, especially the lower parts of body. * Flight: By utilizing her wings, Rouge is as well capable of flight. * Expert Thief: Rouge is a trained thief * Stealth Expert: Rouge is a master of stealth. She has several times been able to follow Sonic without being noticed, and could lead a squadron of soldiers through Eggman's base without detection. * Treasure Hunting: She is also a renowned professional treasure hunter around the world. * Hacking Expert: Rouge has demonstrated proficient computer hacking skills as she was able to get access to the data on the Space Colony ARK. Weakness Being a bat, Rouge's hearing is much more sensitive than the average human. As such, she can be disabled with ultrasonic sound waves. Category:Fictional character Category:Bat Category:Team Dark Category:Sonic characters